pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Max Power
Pretty Cure Max Power is a rewrite of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Characters Pretty Cure Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black (Natalie Blackstone in the English Dub) Nagisa is a 15-year-old (later 16) girl who is the athletic heroine of the series. She is the captain of the school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She is a scatterbrain when it comes to enjoying Akane's takoyaki. After saving Taiyo and Kazumi in episode 1, she and Honoka became Pretty Cure for the first time. Her alter ego is Cure Black, whose theme color is black/magenta and represents strength and light. Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Hannah Whitehouse in the English Dub) Honoka is a 15-year-old (later 16) girl who is the intelligent heroine of the series. She is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. She is the president of the Science Club. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. The friends that she has are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. After saving Taiyo and Kazumi in episode 1, she and Nagisa became Pretty Cure for the first time. Her alter ego is Cure White, whose theme color is white/blue and represents intelligence and wind. Fujimura Taiyo/Cure Sunday (Ashley Ferguson in the English Dub) Taiyo is a 14-year-old (later 15) girl who is Nagisa's childhood best friend. She is a very popular and friendly person who excels in music and gymnastics, and is the president of the school's music club. Just like Nagisa, she too has a strong sense of justice, and never lets anyone down. She loves music and likes to sing and dance, which is why she dreams of becoming a famous singer. Taiyo cares deeply for her best friend, and is very willing to help her no matter what happens. After wishing to help their best friends in episode 2, she and Kazumi became Pretty Cure for the first time. Her alter ego is Cure Sunday, whose theme color is scarlet/gold and represents courage and the Sun. Tanaka Kazumi/Cure Moonstar (Molina Parker in the English Dub) Kazumi is a 14-year-old (later 15) girl who is Honoka's childhood best friend. She is the student council president of Verone Academy, and is the president of the school's art club. She is kind but can also be a bit strict, and cares a lot for the friends she has. She loves art and is very good at it, which is why she dreams of becoming a famous artist. Like Taiyo, Kazumi cares deeply for her best friend, and is very willing to help her no matter what happens. After wishing to help their best friends in episode 2, she and Taiyo became Pretty Cure for the first time. Her alter ego is Cure Moonstar, whose theme color is indigo/silver and represents hope and the Moon. Kujou Hikari/Cure Luminous (Hilary Sunnyville in the English Dub) Hikari is a 13-year-old (later 14) girl who appeared later in the mid-series. She was a mysterious girl who is later revealed as the life of the missing Queen of Light. She is a warrior who has special powers that aid the girls while fighting. Hikari is a mysterious but sweet and gentle person who always thinks of others, and is very motherly and mature for her age (despite being the youngest member of the group). She never gets angry in her regular form, which tends to make some people worry, but sometimes even she has her moments of seriousness. Due to the Queen not coming back anymore, she decides to become the new queen herself. Her alter ego is Cure Luminous, whose theme color is yellow/pink and represents holy light and life. Mascots Mepple: One of the main mascots of the series. He is the chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is currently in Nagisa's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with his caretaker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" friendship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo" in the Japanese version. Mipple: One of the main mascots of the series. She is the Princess of Hope, who is currently in Honoka's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along with her caretaker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo" in the Japanese version. Solail: One of the main mascots of the series. He is Mipple's brother and the Prince of Courage, who is currently in Taiyo's care. He is very mature and gets along very well with his caretaker, and he is Mepple's best friend. He ends his sentences with "-sola" in the Japanese version. Lunata: One of the main mascots of the series. She is Mepple's sister and the chosen protector of the Prince of Courage, and is currently in Kazumi's care. She is hyperactive and constantly annoys her caretaker, but is Mipple's best friend. She ends her sentences with "-luni" in the Japanese version. Pollun (Porun in the English Dub): The prince of the Garden of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second quarter of the series. He is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Hikari and annoys Nagisa, Taiyo and Mepple to a great extent. He somehow gets worried when Hikari never gets angry. He ends his sentences with "-popo" in the Japanese version. He is also the transformation device for Hikari to transform into Cure Luminous. Lulun (Lolun in the English Dub): The princess of the Garden of Light who can connect with the future, who is the younger sister of Pollun, and the main power enhancer of the Cures. She usually annoys Pollun like a little sister would do, and gets sad and lonely when people don't talk to her. She somehow gets along with Kazumi the most, and the two had a sisterly relationship. She lives with Hikari and Pollun. Lulun can give the Heartial Brooch to Cure Luminous, and later, the Rainbow Bracelets to the first four Cures. She ends her sentences with "-lulu" in the Japanese version. Rewrite Changes *Both series are put together into one. *The real name of the Garden of Rainbows is: Verone Hills. *Nagisa, Honoka, Taiyo and Kazumi are capable of transforming together or separately by yelling "Pretty Cure! Aurora Power!". *Taiyo and Kazumi both have older brothers. Taiyo's is Shongo and Kazumi's is Seiji. *Instead of being a Cure-like ally like in the original, Hikari is an actual Cure in the rewrite. As Cure Luminous, she is now prone to hand-to-hand combat other than protection. *Their power-up form is Forever Form, which is their skirts growing in length. They much use the Sky Jewel Keys (Transformation, Extreme and Fantasy). *Unlike in canon, this is the first series to have more than one leader, and to not have a lead Cure at all, as Nagisa, Honoka, Taiyo and Kazumi (and later Hikari) are all leaders. *Lulun takes the form of the Pretty Commune after Pollun becomes the transformation device for Cure Luminous. *Taiyo is voiced by Kitade Nana, while Kazumi is voiced by Iguchi Yuka. *They only wore the Max Heart outfits. *In this version, Taiyo has magenta hair (with gold ombre when transformed) while Kazumi has black hair (with silver ombre when transformed). Also, Taiyo has teal eyes and Kazumi has gray eyes. *When transformed, Nagisa has longer hair with magenta ombre, Honoka gains blue ombre, and Hikari gains pink streaks. *The opening is Danzen♡Pretty Cure Max Power!. Category:Series